Detention with Granger
by DinozzoFan
Summary: 27. Scorpius has yet again landed himself in detention with Professor Granger! Hmm, trouble for sure!


"Professor?" The blonde teenager queried. The other Slytherin's and the Ravenclaw's in the Charms room, held there breathe. Scorpius Malfoy may be unbelievable attractive but it didn't stop him landing himself in detention every second night. The charms teacher, Professor Granger-Weasley, hated him, although he did go out of his way to irritate her, apparently she had history with his father.

"Yes Scorpius," Hermione said impatiently as she continued to write their homework on the board.

Anyone that knew Scorpius, knew that he was nothing like his father. Sure he was a bit of a cocky ladies man, and had the same platinum blonde hair but his features were much softer and warmer. Instead of a condescending smirk he always more a mischievous smug. Also very unlike his father Scorpius was very good at quidditch.

"Oh, I was just wondering... If you are not doing anything tonight..." He asked suggestively. The entire class tried their best not to laugh at Scorpius' suicidal proposition, a few giggles escaped.

"Scorpius. Do you like getting detention?"

"No miss, I like getting what I want. You will get sick of me asking one day."

"And maybe one day you will get sick of cleaning my shoes, or like tonight cleaning my bathroom! Without magic!" Hermione gushed annoyed at the boy's insolence.

"Six o'clock?" Scorpius queried, "it's a date."

The class was convinced the Scorpius actually enjoyed detention, which was mental because Granger-Weasley was known for giving horrible tasks.

"Don't be late." Hermione said flatly, "now class, that is it for the lesson but please don't forget your essays are due next Monday."

---

Scorpius made his way up to detention, passing a few of his peers in the corridors; he tried his best not to look too excited.

Scorpius knocked and waited for Hermione to answer. "Come in."

Scorpius quickly entered, shutting the door behind him. Hermione was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room looking incredibly hot yet very frustrated.

"You're late!" Hermione said firmly.

"You will have to give another detention then," Scorpius smiled cutely as he made his way towards Hermione. "Anyway, something's are worth waiting for. Oh and did I mention you look completely stunning tonight?"

"Don't you try and kiss my arse like I'm a teenage girl you are trying to get out of her pants. In case you haven't noticed I'm already out of them." Hermione said as she got up and went to stand in front of her desk.

Scorpius had indeed noticed that Hermione was wearing only her lacy under garments as she suggestively scratched her collar bone. "My mistake."

"Speaking of mistakes... Why are you still wearing clothes?"

Scorpius de-robed almost instantly, leaving him in his lucky Slytherin boxers. He slowly made his way over to Hermione and rested his hands on her waist. "You are definitely too bloody hot." He announced.

"Shut up." Hermione swiftly wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling his face closer to hers and quickly becoming engaged in a tremendous battle of the dominant lips. Hermione thought she was winning until Scorpius surprised her, he moved his hands down over her hips, past her perfectly filled rear and then lifted her from the top of her thighs onto the empty.

"Here is one I prepared earlier," Hermione joked, remembering the first time the liaised like this. That had been her favourite lamp!

Scorpius kindly helped Hermione out of her bra, then with his hands behind her back he held her close.

Before Scorpius, Hermione had always considered herself strong and independent

Hermione splayed herself out on the table like a piece of art, Scorpius' mouth quickly made its way from hers down her neck, passing past her ear, then down her chest and navel until he reached her underwear were he gently nibbled on the lace, caressing her skin with his tongue.

"F*** Scorpius!" Hermione screamed as she sat up bashing her hands against the table. After an intense second of awkwardness, Hermione flung off the table onto her lover and bite down hard at the base of his neck. It seemed to be the appropriate thing to speed Scorpius up; he went above and beyond the call of duty.

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Hermione screamed as Scorpius violently thrusted against her.

Hermione's thighs tighten around Scorpius, "oh god I hate you." She clenched so tightly Scorpius thought he was going to die, he didn't know how much longer he would hang on.

The desk which was suppose to create some dry friction has now hard against the far wall, scratching the paint off with each forceful movement made. The draws from the desk shook as though in an earthquake. The hostile pair was lucky that all the heat created hadn't started a fire.

Hermione and Scorpius collapsed to the floor gasping for air as they lay on their backs.

In an effort to open her airways Hermione placed her hands behind her head and concentrated on her breathing, which was hard with Scorpius next to her. Once her respiratory system was functioning within safe limits Hermione turned onto her side to face Scorpius, who was looking rather satisfied even though he was still beyond exhaustion.

"Shit Scorp, you're bleeding." Hermione gushed.

No wonder, the veins in Scorpius' neck were throbbing still, although he had settled some.

"You are killing me Hermione." Scorpius said quietly, although if this is what dying feels like it is not so bad.

"You're not going to bleed out," Hermione said mockingly.

"That's not what I mean. Seriously we have detention a few nights a week, every time you make me feel like I'm going to implode." Scorpius said honestly. Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I'll get you a bandaid."

Hermione slowly got up, to avoid the risk of collapsing and retrieved a medical wipe and a bandaid from her medical chest. "You are going to have to wear a scarf tomorrow," Hermione chuckled as she fixed the wound on his neck.

"Do you really hate me?" Scorpius asked quietly.

"Yes," Hermione said bluntly.

"Is it dad?"

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said quickly. "It's not that I hate you. You're great, really, really great," Hermione sighed. "That's actually the reason I have to hate you."

"I don't get it."

"Scorp, I can't remember what I use to be like before we started, well this, but now I need you. It's not healthy to want something as much as I want you, all the f***ing time." Hermione exclaimed.

"Just to clarify, you hate me cause you want me?" Scorpius smirked cutely.

"Pretty much. I've never been this impulsive must-have person before, so if anything, you are killing me. "

"I would like to remind you, that you just treated a quite deep flesh wound cause by your teeth..." Scorpius said smartly.

"Go to bed," Hermione exhaled.

"I can't," Scorpius protested.

"Why not?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Cause I reckon once I get dressed and have one foot out that door you'll want me again."

"Scorp, I promise I won't want you again till morning at the earliest, I could barely stand up when I went and got the bandaid." Hermione said through a yawn.

"You say that now," Scorp laughed.

---

Oh god I can't believe I just wrote that!! I adore this couple so much that it is quite sad.


End file.
